1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint can and more particularly pertains to make mixing and transferring paint to other containers easier and less wasteful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint cans of various design and configuration is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint cans of various design and configuration heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mixing paint and transferring such mixed paint to other containers through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,014 to O'Connell discloses an ornamental design for a paint container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,450 to Donlon discloses a paint can with an ornamental design.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,169 to Gallagher discloses a ringless paint container with drip free lid.
In this respect, the paint can according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to make mixing and transferring paint to other containers easier and less wasteful.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved paint can which can be used for to make mixing and transferring paint to other containers easier and less wasteful. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.